Just because I love you
by MoonyGirl-POBR
Summary: Solo bastó uno de esos besos tan propios de él que hacían que la insoportable voz en mi cabeza se callara ...


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad absoluta de James Dashner** *****_**Este oneshot participa en el fandom de Maze Runner en el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**_

**Título:** Just because I love you

**Pairing:** Thomas / Newt

**N/a: **Es el primer oneshot que publico. Recibiré cualquier comentario y crítica con mucho gusto, por favor ayúdenme a mejorar

-Así que tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí... A tu lado- habló tratando alentarme.

-¿Crees que esto está bien Newt? ¿Está bien para ti? ¿Crees que esto es normal?- limpié las lágrimas destempladamente de mi cara.

-Tommy...- sus manos terminaron en mis mejillas, borrando las gotas que vergonzosamente se negaban a dejar de escurrir. Y me acurrucó entre sus brazos. Lo único que necesitaba para poder recuperar. Lo único que en realidad me hacía sentir bien. Porque su calor inherente y las irresistibles sonrisas eran insuperables. Sus dedos que se escabullían entre mi cabello eran lo más difícil de relegar. Y es que con cada caricia tenía más miedo, con cada detalle, con cada sonrisa, el hoyo negro en mi interior se hacía más grande y amenazaba con destruir todo lo que en mi quedaba. Tan solo por la forma en la que musitaba versos profesando amor hasta el fin, para luego reír y terminar enredados en la cama. Porque la incertidumbre me carcomía las neuronas buscando el verdadero significado de sus mensajes. Porque todas esas noches que pasábamos mirando las estrellas y cometas, mi alma deseaba en secreto poder descifrar las dolorosas interrogantes que mi mente no se cansaba formular. Porque cuando las pesadillas rondaban cada noche en sueños, en su cama siempre había espacio para dos, un lugar especial que pertenecía perpetuamente a un chico llorón. Mi cabeza había ocupado su hombro incontables veces tratando de resolver el maldito acertijo, ese que nos mantiene encerrados aquí. Porque por eso estoy con él. Y me sentía horriblemente patético, por estar feliz de que él estuviera en este hoyo, que este laberinto fuera el responsable de que pudiera haber conocido a Newt. Porque tenía miedo. Porque tenía miedo de nunca regresar, miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más. Porque tenía miedo de conocer aquel fin que Newt aseguraba nunca llegaría.

-Estoy asustado Newt- pude decir difícilmente entre sollozos.

-Como todos aquí Tommy- con cuidado acercó su rostro y pronunció antes de cerrar los intensos ojos verdes. -Como tú y yo.- Dejarse llevar por sus emociones sería algo tan improbable que parecía casi imposible, pero Newt tenía lágrimas bajando por su alargado rostro.

-Newt...- suspiré antes de que sus labios fuesen acariciados por mis manos. Me apretó fuerte entre sus brazos y mostró una sonrisa frágil y quebrada. Él lo sabía, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría la hora de separarse. Porque estaba desoladamente seguro que esto terminaría, que nuestro amor un día se quebraría, que tener que sobrevivir y cuidar de alguien no era una buena combinación. Newt no se dejaría llevar por sentimientos, Newt era tan fuerte que sostendría la esperanza por los dos. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no era suficiente. No era suficiente porque en sus ojos solo podía ver a un pequeño asustado, porque evitar el quiebre era el más importante objetivo. La lista de razones jamás terminaría, yo sabía que no podría compensar lo que él me ha dado. Porque hacerle sentir esa confianza y seguridad que en los momentos más difíciles él tenía la habilidad de mostrar, era una más de mis incapacidades. Porque te quiero Newt. Porque si no veo tus ojos antes de perderme en sueños, siento el vacío de no volverte a tener. Porque si no estás cada mañana al despertar, tengo la sensación de que nunca más vas a volver. Porque una molesta voz en mi cabeza me repite que lo nuestro va a terminar. Y de nuevo mis pensamientos me torturaban con saña, porque no era correcto preocuparse por perder a un chico cuando había otros más que de una u otra forma debía proteger, porque salir del laberinto se había vuelto el objetivo menos importante con tal de permanecer con Newt, porque en realidad ya no importaba como acabarían todos ellos.

-Newt, sabes... Yo no quiero irme sin ti- Dije interrumpiendo el pacífico silencio que en mi mente parecía que nunca podría encajar.

-Yo sé...- Por eso y cada noche junto a él. Por el día en que nos conocimos. Las razones podrían ser infinitas y jamás dejar de mordisquear como pequeñas pirañas. -Yo sé... Porque estas asustado Thomas- Porque cuando me dedica una sonrisa, puedo sentir esperanza. Y cada que me abraza sé que podría permanecer ahí por años. Porque cada momento que pasaba junto a él, tenía más miedo de perderlo, tenía más miedo del no poder permanecer sin Newt.

-Escucha... Yo nunca... Esto nunca va a terminar. Nunca voy a dejarte.- Entonces los tan deseados labios por fin tocaron los míos, suaves y cariñosos. Porque así eran sus besos, tiernos y cuidadosos. Y es que no había otra forma de demostrarlo. Esos movimientos gentiles y lentos hacían que la insoportable voz en mi cabeza se callara, hacían que la calidez en mi interior aumentara. Con sus besos podía sentir que el suelo se destrozaría a cachos y sin embargo seguiría flotando en esa nube de perdición que me hacía cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo, para disfrutar la delicia de esos labios en movimiento, para disfrutar la sensación del recíproco amor. Newt se separó los centímetros necesarios para poder hablar. Y sin soltar mi barbilla, con los ojos aun cerrados y respirando agitado, pronunció las palabras que hicieron que mi mente no volviera a molestar. Aquellas palabras que cortaron como guillotina al enorme monstruo oscuro que amenazaba con terminar con mi cordura.

-Porque te amo Thomas.-


End file.
